Modern healthcare facilitates the ability for patients to lead healthy and full lives. Implantable medical devices (IMDs) are often utilized for such medical advances. For example, IMDs such as pacemakers, implantable cardioverter-defibrillators (ICDs), neurostimulators, and drug pumps can facilitate management with a wide range of ailments, including, but not limited to, cardiac arrhythmias, diabetes, and Parkinson's disease. Patients and medical care providers can monitor the IMD and assess a patient's current and historical physiological state to identify and/or predict impending events or conditions.
Implantable devices, including IMDs, are increasing in complexity while shrinking in size. One hurdle to achieving such small and highly functional devices is efficient power management of these devices. In particular, many implantable devices operate from power sources that have a limited lifespan and/or are not rechargeable. As such, after the implantable device is implanted within the human body and the lifespan of the power source has been reached, the implantable device may need to be removed. Numerous processes associated with an implantable device directly impact life of a power source of the implantable device. For example, a communication connection process between an implantable device and an external device is generally inefficient and can unnecessarily drain power from a power source of the implantable device if not properly managed. Thus, extending life of a power source of an implantable device by improving a communication connection process between an implantable device and an external device is highly desirable.